One wings
by amerta rosella
Summary: mohon maaf karena cerita ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan/ discontinue.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**One Wings © rosalialuce**

.

.

**AU, OOC, rate M untuk adegan dewasa! Sebelumnya Fanfict ini sudah pernah saya publish dan udah sampai dua chapter, tapi karena merasa begitu banyak kesalahan dalam Fict itu—akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menghapusnya, dan ini adalah hasil dari **_**remake **_**itu, oke—saya memang mengubah beberapa dan membuang yg semestinya dibuang. Misstypo dan sederet kesalahan lainnya.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

**-One Wings-**

.

.

"Ja-Jangan…," ujarnya terbata-bata. Pria dengan helaian merah sewarna darah itu tersenyum menyeringai, langkahnya kian mendekat. Memojokan gadis Hyuuga yang tampaknya terlihat ketakutan. Hinata meremas jemarinya, bola mata mutiara miliknya menyapu _toilet _umum yang tidak terlihat eksitensi orang lain selain dirinya dengan pria itu—tidak, dia nyaris terpekik kala langkahnya telah terpojok.

"Wanita sepertimu, terlalu sayang untuk dibiarkan begitu saja…," pemuda itu berujar dengan senyum kemenangan, bau alkohol menyeruak dari tubuh pria itu. Dia semakin mendekat, memisahkan jarak di antara mereka hingga Hinata Hyuuga—gadis itu terpojok pada sudut ruangan _toilet _yang hanya ada dirinya dan pria bertato kanji _Ai _itu.

"Ja-Jangan mendekat… kumohon…," Hinata sudah hampir menangis ketakutan kala jarak itu semakin menipis, pria Sabaku itu merapatkan tubuhnya. Hingga Hinata merasa sedikit pusing akibat bau alkohol yang sangat tidak disukainya. Sungguh, dia merasa sangat menyesal karena memilih untuk berada di dalam _toilet _ketimbang mengikuti _party _yang sedang diselenggarakan oleh para murid kelas tiga yang sudah tinggal menghitung bulan lulus dari sekolah ini. "He-hentikan…," bahunya semakin bergetar kala pria itu merendahkan kepalanya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mawar di leher Hinata.

"Kau begitu menggoda," Gaara semakin tidak bisa menggunakan akal sehat akibat aroma tubuh yang begitu memikat juga memabukan. Tangan kekarnya yang bebas mulai meraba pinggang sang gadis yang bergetar karena ketakutan—ini pasti akan menarik pikirnya. "dan jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu.. Hmm… Hyuuga,"

Hinata tersentak begitu merasakan lidah panas menyusuri lipatan leher putihnya, serta sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya hingga tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan. "Le-lepashh…," jika tadi dia hampir menangis, kini tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk tidak membiarkan tangisannya membanjiri kedua pipi putihnya.

Ini pelecehan. Dan Hinata tidak mungkin hanya diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Gaara Sabaku—teman sekelasnya yang tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya selama tiga tahun. "To-tolong…mmhh!" Hinata terpekik begitu bibir pria itu membungkam bibirnya. Membawanya dalam ciuman panas yang kasar dan begitu menuntut penuh gairah. Dia terus berontak, berharap pria ini melepaskan ciuman paksaan yang membuat paru-parunya meronta meminta oksigen.

Gaara menggeram kala Hinata masih memilih membungkam bibirnya, hingga dia tidak memiliki akses untuk memasukan lidahnya agar bermain-main dalam rongga hangat gadis itu. "Akh!" tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sebuah remasan yang cukup keras di salah satu bagian dadanya. Gaara menyeringai senang, lidah itu langsung melesak dan mengamuk di dalam sana.

Menuntut dan meminta lebih tanpa peduli gadis yang meronta meminta agar dia melepaskannya. Hinata kelabakan, dia butuh udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya tapi pria bersurai semerah darah itu masih menjelajahi rongga hangat miliknya. Tangan kurus itu mulai menjambak, menjauhkan sang pemilik kepala agar dirinya bisa bernapas.

Berhasil. Gaara melepaskan ciumannya hingga menciptakan benang-benang liur di antara mereka. Hinata segera menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen yang terasa begitu mahal saat ini baginya, bola mata hijau milik pria itu memperhatikan si gadis Hyuuga dengan tatapan mata menelanjangi bengis. Wajah memerah serta bibir yang terlihat membengkak dan tubuh yang bergetar membuatnya sedikit menggeram demi menahan nafsu yang tampaknya sudah menyelimuti dirinya.

Tidak membuang waktu lebih lama, Gaara kembali mencium Hinata, jauh lebih memaksa dan menuntut meski rasa asin karena air mata Hyuuga terasa disela-sela ciuman panasnya. Gaara tidak peduli, tangannya meraba tubuh Hinata dengan terburu-buru, membuat sang pemilik bergerak resah sembari sepasang tangan kurus itu mendorong dada bidangnya agar menjauh.

Gaara telah memulai permainannya, dia tidak akan berhenti selama dia belum mendapatkan apa yang dia mau—meski pengaruh alkohol membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Dia tidak peduli pada gadis itu, yang dia tahu tubuh seindah itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan tanpa _bersenang-senang_, Gaara semakin tertantang karena Hinata memberontak, dia suka gaya permainan liar yang disertai jerit tangis. Sungguh, membayangkannya membuat Gaara semakin ingin berlama-lama dan menanti sampai kapan gadis itu lelah dan berhenti memberontak.

"Hentikanhhh…nghh…," Hinata semakin terisak begitu Gaara bermain dengan lipatan lehernya, disertai tangan-tangan yang begitu terampil memberikan rangsangan pada tubuhnya. Hinata merasa kakinya lemas dan dia seperti terbang ke awing-awang. "Kumohon…hh..," wajah putih itu telah memerah sempurna, begitu dia mendengar suara gaun tersobek paksa.

"Ja-jangan!" Gaara mendecih, tangan Hinata yang menahan tangannya yang hendak merobek gaun malam berwarna hitam itu membuatnya menggertakan gigi.

_Srreet_.

Sungguh, demi apapun Hinata ingin mengubur diri begitu menyadari gaun yang dikenakannya telah koyak oleh pria Sabaku itu. Gaara menyeringai, memerhatikan betapa indahnya lekuk tubuh yang berusaha ditutupi oleh sang pemilik. Dengan bringas dia menjatuhkan tubuh Hinata, membuat gadis itu menangis kesakitan saat tubuhnya bersinggungan dengan lantai marmer yang dingin. "To-Tolong.. Ahk!" Hinata bergerak resah, remasan serta kuluman yang diterimanya membuatnya lemas, hingga rasanya dia ingin menyerah saja.

Tapi jika menyerah, itu berarti Hinata membiarkan harga dirinya diinjak-injak serta kehormatannya sebagai wanita diambil oleh pria itu. Tidak mau. Dengan sisa tenaganya, dia memberontak, namun Gaara justru menindih tubuhnya hingga dada mereka saling bersinggungan. "Rupanya… kau ingin permainan liar ya?" bisik Gaara erotis di telinga Hinata, menjilat telinga itu membuat tubuhnya yang telah sensitive semakin bergetar. "Baiklah,"

Hinata lemah. Dan dia tahu dirinya kalah begitu pria jemari pria itu bermain di dalam pertahanan utamanya. Tangan Hinata mengepal, kepalanya mendongak serta tanpa sadar dia membusungkan dadanya. Perutnya benar-benar keram. "Kita langsung kepermainan inti, Hyuuga."

Hinata kalah, saat Gaara berhasil mengambil keperawanannya. Jeritan-jeritan pilu yang begitu menyisa serta erangan tidak membuat seorang Gaara Sabaku menghentikan permainannya. Dia tidak begitu mengenali siapa Hinata Hyuuga—teman sekelasnya; tapi yang dia tahu, tubuh gadi—ah wanita itu membuatnya benar-benar seperti hewan buas.

Yang Hinata tahu—dirinya telah hancur. Dan suatu kehormatan bagi Gaara karena telah menjadi yang pertama.

_Kami-sama_…

.

.

**-One Wings-**

.

.

Gaara menyulut rokok itu, menghisap kuat-kuat nikotin yang telah menjadi candu untuknya. Manik mata hijau lembut itu menatap puas seorang wanita yang meringkup sembari memeluk sepasang lututnya. Pria itu telah memakai kembali pakaiannya, lain dengan wanita itu yang begitu polos tanpa benang menutupi tubuh moleknya, lalu membuang rokok itu sembarangan. Gaara mendecih, dia memungut pakaian dalam Hinata lalu berjongkok di depan wanita itu.

"Pakai," ujarnya datar—tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar ketakutan, dalam hati wanita itu bertanya-tanya; kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyelamatkannya? Sungguh Hinata jijik dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Rasa sakit dan ngilu masih menghujat tubuhnya. "Pakai…," Gaara kembali berujar, dan membuang napas saat tidak mendapat respon apapun dari wanita yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan itu.

Hinata kembali ketakutan begitu Gaara menarik tangan kurus yang sedari tadi memeluk sepasang lututnya. Dengan geram Gaara memakaikan paksa pakaian dalam yang sebelumnya dicampakannya itu, _toh _itu salah wanita itu sendiri yang tidak mengindahkan ucapannya. Dia lalu membuka kembali kemeja yang dikenakannya, membuat tubuh atletisnya itu hanya terbalut oleh kaus hitam. Biar bagaimana _pun_, ada perasaan tidak rela bila ada pria-pria lain yang menemukan seorang wanita yang polos tanpa busana.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hyuuga…," bisiknya dan berlalu setelahnya, meninggalkan wanita yang tubuhnya telah terpasang kemeja merah garis-garis yang panjangnya sampai kepangkal paha.

Dan Hinata bersumpah dia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan si Sabaku yang bagaikan iblis di matanya itu.

Kini apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menangis pun rasanya tiada guna. Tidak akan membuatnya kembali menjadi seorang gadis.

.

.

**-One Wings-**

.

.

Setengah mabuk akibat _beer _berkadar alkohol rendah yang beberapa kali diteguknya, putri tunggal Yamanaka itu baru menyadari jika sedari tadi dirinya tidak menemukan sahabatnya itu. Ino mendecih, merasa kepalanya sedikit pening dan musik serta suara-suara orang-orang itu membuat suaranya yang serak tertelan oleh kebisingan.

"Tidak mau minum lagi, Yamanaka?" pria berambut hitam eboni dengan kulit pucat itu menawarkan segelas _wine _pada gadis bersurai pirang itu. Ino menolak, menepis tangan Sai yang berusaha menahan gerakannya.

"Minggir Shimura," ujar Ino tidak sabaran, dia harus mencari Hinata—entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa dengan mudahnya mengabaikan sahabatnya tadi. _Ah _Ino yakin Hinata pasti masih ada di sini, karena sahabatnya itu tidak membawa mobil dan apa kata Neji nanti jika melihat sepupu kesayangannya pulang malam sendirian tanpa Ino? Bisa-bisa gadis _Barbie-like _itu mendapat amukan dari Neji.

"Baiklah, cantik…," Sai menyeringai, memperhatikan Ino yang berjalan sedikit sempoyongan dengan gaun biru pastel membalut tubuh ramping itu. "_Ah_, Gaara," Sai beralih menatap pemuda bertatto kanji _Ai _yang baru menghampirinya.

"Kita pulang, Sai," ujar Gaara dengan ekspresi datarnya, meneguk _wine _yang dibawa Sai. Pemuda bermata _onyx _itu mengernyit, menatap heran sahabatnya.

"Bau _parfume _wanita. Kau habis bermain, eh Gaara?"

.

.

**-One Wings-**

.

.

Ino memang terkenal sebagai _drama-queen_, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar kaget begitu menemukan sahabatnya meringkuk di pojok _toilet _dengan bahu yang bergetar. Suaranya tertahan di kerongkongan, seperti ada tangan maya yang mencekik lehernya begitu dia menyadari Hinata tak lagi mengenakan gaun malamnya—gaun itu koyak dan terlihat mengenaskan terbuang begitu saja.

Rambut kusut, terisak ketakutan serta kemeja merah garis-garis yang entah milik siapa membuatnya yakin pasti ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. "Hinata…," lirihnya serak. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu.

Tidak ada jawaban selain suara tangis Hinata yang memilukan. Dia tahu wanita Hyuuga itu tidak baik-baik saja. "Hinata, jawab aku!" Ino langsung menerjang tubuh sahabatnya, safir membulat menyadari aroma asing yang menusuk indera penciumannya.

_Kami-sama_…

Ino memaksa Hinata untuk mendongak agar dirinya bisa memastikan, dia tidak pernah merasa seterkejut ini begitu melihat bekas-bekas kepemilikan mewarnai kulit seputih porselem milik Hinata. Ini buruk, Ino tahu itu.

Dia kembali memeluk sahabatnya erat.

"I-Ino…,"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, Hinata?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Hinata semakin terisak dalam pelukannya dan gadis Yamanaka itu memejamkan matanya. _Ah _ini salahnya, semuanya tidak akan terjadi jika dia tidak memaksa Hinata untuk mengikuti pesta ini.

.

.

**-One Wings-**

.

.

Ino panik, dia bingung sekarang. Tidak mungkin dia mengantarkan Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu sembari menangis itu kembali ke _mansion _Hyuuga, tidak dengan keadaan Hinata yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Gadis Yamanaka itu melajukan mobil mewahnya, menuju _apartemen _miliknya dan dengan kecepatan sedang membelah keramaian jalanan Tokyo.

Hinata masih bungkam, air matanya tidak kunjung mongering hingga wajahnya terlihat begitu sembab. Ino hanya menghela napas, dia menyuruh Hinata tidur di kamar tamu _apartemen_-nya dan meminjamkan piyama biru miliknya. Ino tahu sahabatnya butuh sendiri—untuk saat ini, dan dia bisa memahaminya. Hinata memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menyalakan _shower _dan tubuhnya terduduk lemas di _bath-up_, tubuhnya basah oleh percikan _shower _itu.

Dia jijik, sangat jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Muak melihat kemeja merah garis-garis milik pria Sabaku itu yang membalut tubuhnya. Hinata melepas kancing kemeja itu, dia ingat saat Gaara memakaikan pakaian untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, sungguh. Jika dia bisa, tangannya sudah ingin menampar pria itu tadi, tapi sayangnya Hinata terlalu lemah.

Mencampakan segera kemeja itu, mengusap permukaan kulitnya yang kini diwarnai oleh memar keunguan tanda kepemilikan pria Sabaku itu. Hinata kembali menangis, menggosok-gosok berulang-ulang dengan harapan tanda itu akan lenyap dari permukaan kulitnya. Dia tahu semua itu hanya sia-sia, karena nyatanya kulitnya hanya semakin memerah.

Dingin yang menusuk permukaan kulitnya terabaikan begitu saja, Hinata tidak peduli. Tampaknya tubuhnya telah mati rasa. Otaknya kembali bernostalgia, bagai memutar ulang drama mengenaskan beberapa waktu lalu. Dia benci mengingat bagaimana pria itu menyeringai, benci bagaimana tangan-tangan trampil itu menjamah tubuhnya, benci mengingat bagaimana dirinya menjerit pilu sedangkan pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"A-Aku benci padamu, Sabaku…," lirihnya putus asa. Sungguh, Hinata tidak akan sanggup bila mana membayangkan wajah kecewa Ayahnya jika mengetahui putrinya yang selama ini dibesarkannya seorang diri karena Ibunya telah meninggal saat melahirkannya diperkosa oleh pria Sabaku itu.

Dan wajah penuh amarah Neji sepupunya. Hinata tidak sanggup, dia ingin mati saja rasanya namun beruntunglah karena otaknya masih mampu berpikir logis. Jika dia bunuh diri, itu sama saja membuat kesalahan lain yang akan berdampak berkepanjangan dan menambahkan tumpukan dosa yang membebaninya.

Dia benci Gaara Sabaku…

.

.

**-One Wings-**

.

.

Neji masih membolak-balik posisi tidurnya, ada perasaan resah yang seperti hantu terus membayanginya sejak tadi. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tengah malam, dan adik sepupunya; yang sudah dia anggap seperti adik kandungnya belum juga kembali ke rumah. Neji tahu seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Hinata untuk ikut Ino ke pesta itu.

Tidak jika membuatnya resah seperti ini. Neji baru saja akan bangkit dan menyusul Hinata kala ponsel miliknya bergetar.

Satu pesanmasuk.

**Yamanaka:**

**Gomen Neji-niisan, Hinata menginap di apartemenku malam ini. Karna sudah terlalu larut jika aku mengantarnya pulang. Tenang saja, Hinata aman bersamaku.**

**Selamat malam.**

Neji tahu perasaannya semakin tidak enak membaca pesan dari Ino Yamanaka yang dia ketahui adalah sahabat Hinata yang mirip orang Eropa itu.

"_Kami-sama _memberkatimu, _imouto_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **Akhirnya selesai juga /membuang napas/ saya butuh _feedback _kalian dan jika ada yang _review _mengenai adegan pemerkosaan di Fanfict ini, oh ayolah; saya udah memperingati di atas kalau ini mengandung adegan dewasa ;). _Review _dari kalian adalah penyemangat saya melanjutkan Fanfict ini. Karna kadang meskipun kena _**WB**__, _baca ulang _review _itu bikin saya jadi semangat ngetik.

Akhir kata, terimakasih. Dan maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino sungguh tidak tega melihat Hinata yang terlihat begitu pucat pagi ini, kelihatan sekali lingkaran hitam menggantung di bagian bawah kelopak matanya. Gadis Yamanaka mengantarkan roti panggang ke kamar wanita itu dengan segelas susu hangat yang dibawanya dengan hati miris. Hinata terlihat menyedihkan, cukup jelas sekali—dan juga memprihatinkan. Rambut hitam kebiruan panjang yang diurai serta kantung mata di wajahnya yang sembab membuat anak kecil pasti akan menangis ketakutan melihat penampilan kacau Hinata.

Hinata duduk lemas di atas kasur dengan tangan menggenggam ponsel putih tulang miliknya yang sebelumnya diambilkan oleh Ino pagi-pagi buta tadi saat tengah mengecek mobil pribadinya. Sepasang mata bulan itu menyorot sendu, gelisah dan juga takut melihat lima belas panggilan masuk dari Neji sang kakak sepupunya yang tidak terjawab olehnya, takut bila Neji cemas, khawatir atau apapun itu yang membuat Hinata ingin segera pulang. Ino menaruh sarapan untuk Hinata di meja samping kasur, sebelum duduk di sebelahnya dan menarik napas panjang.

"Mau kuantar pulang Hinata?" tawarnya kemudian, Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban—wanita itu memang lebih banyak diam sejak semalam, "kondisimu lemah," Ino masih mencoba membujuk dengan mata yang menyiratkan iba. Hinata tahu Ino khawatir dengan dirinya, namun Hinata masih menggeleng disertai senyum lemah tersungging di bibir pucatnya.

"K-Kau mau berangkat sekolah Ino, a-aku tidak mau menyusahkan," Hinata melihat penampilan Ino, yang telah anggun dengan seragam Sekolah namun dasi sailor belum melingkar di leher, biarpun terlihat sangat rapuh bagai kaca yang mudah retak, namun Hinata adalah perempuan yang cukup keras kepala, Ino mau memprotesnya lagi tapi tidak jadi saat wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ino—" dengan nada memohon, memang tidak menangis, tapi suaranya serak mengundang miris, dan Ino tahu dia tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui permintaan Hinata.

"Jaga dirimu,"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, menarik napas dalam dan membenarkan _dress_ milik Ino yang dipinjamkan padanya karena faktor Hinata tidak membawa pakaian. Rasanya ia ingin memakan sarapan pagi yang disuguhkan oleh Ino itu; namun tak memiliki selera karena perutnya yang terasa melilit. Padahal, sejak tadi malam; Hinata masih berharap semua yang terjadi padanya semalam hanya mimpi belaka—delusi, fatamorgana, namun nyatanya, tidak sama sekali, kenyataan. Memutuskan untuk menggerai helaian _indigo _panjang miliknya, demi menutupi _kissmark _yang terukir jelas di leher putihnya. Hinata lagi-lagi ingin menangis mengingatnya.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Wings—**

**—a GaaHina Fanfiction**

**amertafuu**

**2013**

**Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Standard warning applied, totally AU. M for mature content Lime-lemon-dan sejenisnya yang berbau eksplisit, DLDR! i warn you.**

**GaaHina, SasuHina, etc.**

**I hope you enjoy, thanks for waiting this story, and then…this is for you!**

* * *

Berdiri di _halte bus_, menunggu _bus _pemberhentian selanjutnya dengan rute yang searah dengan jalan rumahnya.

Hinata lebih senang menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan helaian _indigo_ miliknya, merasa dirinya tak perlu dianggap ada, eksitensi yang sudah sepatutnya diabaikan. Dia lebih mudah cemas dan khawatir, semua itu terlihat jelas dari tingkahnya; meremas jemari tangannya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan, takut dan resah bercampur jadi satu. Sejak dulu, ia memang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, jadi wajar saja jika ia berharap sebagai partikel kecil yang tak disadari satu orang pun. Tampaknya benar, pemerkosaan memberi dampak psikologis sendiri untuknya.

Namun tanpa dia sadari kegiatannya justru menarik perhatian seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya, dengan sepasang pendar kelam yang memerhatikan wanita itu melalui ekor mata, menutupi rasa ingin tahu dengan wajah datar, padahal sebenarnya pria itu terlihat tertarik untuk membuka pembicaraan—tapi sepertinya dia bukan _tipe _orang yang pintar berbasa-basi. Kelihatan jelas dari raut mukanya yang dingin.

"Tuan, kuperhatikan sedari tadi, pacarmu nampak cemas," pria itu langsung menoleh, menatap seseorang yang berbicara padanya, melemparkan pandangan tajam, dan Hinata tanpa sadar mendongak ingin tahu, setelah itu merasa dirinya menyesal karena menyadari tingkahnya mengundang seringai di bibir orang tua yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Dia bukan pacarku," Uchiha Sasuke membenarkan kesalah pahaman itu, meski sejujurnya hatinya tak benar-benar menolak pernyataan yang dilontarkan seenaknya. Kakek tua dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya tertawa pelan, sedangkan Hinata merona—entah karena apa, meski dia tidak mengenal kedua pria itu, tetap saja ia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya resah, merasa air mata telah berkumpul di pelupuk mata dan siap terjun dalam sekali kedipan.

"Tapi kalian tampak serasi," mereka berdua tidak menjawab, mengartikan tak memberi penolakan, namun juga tidak pembenaran. Melalui ekor matanya pria bermarga Uchiha melirik perempuan itu, mengerutkan dahinya heran menyadari perempuan di sebelahnya lebih senang menunduk, padahal parasnya cukup indah untuk dilihat, tidak ada yang cacat, mungkin saja pemalu, dan aneh, pikir Sasuke. Hinata merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, dia sadar ada sepasang mata yang memberinya tatapan heran, sungguh ingin membuatnya menangis saja.

Tanpa diperintah, ataupun dipinta, kejadian semalam kembali berputar di otaknya, bagai memutar ulang drama yang sangat ingin dilupakan olehnya. Hinta yakin kepalanya terasa sakit, bahunya bergetar dan air mata lolos dari sepasang mata bulan miliknya. Kaki janjang mendadak lemas, kehilangan keseimbangan. Hinata depresi, jelas saja, semua kejadian yang berputar dalam otaknya membuatnya bagai dikejar-kejar hantu. Sasuke menangkap pergerakan aneh, dengan sigap dia menahan berat tubuh Hinata saat perempuan itu terjatuh lemas. Si pria tua hanya tersenyum penuh arti, dasar anak muda, pikirnya sembari menggeleng.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, meski dia tak mengenal siapa perempuan itu—tidak sama sekali, tapi rasa manusiawinya tergerak untuk menolong. Hinata justru semakin bergetar, matanya menyorot takut, gelisah, juga gelap. Otaknya mendadak penuh membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata, "Nona?" ulang Sasuke, Hinata justru terisak dengan tubuh yang semakin bergetar.

Langsung saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, beruntunglah setelah itu sebuah mobil sport ferarri berhenti di depan _halte_, dari model mobil itu saja Sasuke sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Sang pemilik membuka kaca mobilnya, melesakan kepala dan menatap Sasuke yang terjongkok dengan seorang perempuan dalam dekapannya membuat pria dalam mobil itu ingin melontarkan banyak pertanyaan, "Kau apakan gadis itu eh?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat buka pintu belakang Suigetsu," perintah Sasuke, pria berambut perak kebiruan berdecak kesal, ini mobil miliknya tapi mengapa seolah-olah dia seperti supir yang dengan bodohnya mau disuruh-suruh eh? Suigetsu menghembuskan napas kasar dan akhirnya menuruti perintah sahabatnya. Sasuke awalnya ragu mengangkat tubuh Hinata, namun melihat perempuan itu yang begitu lemah dengan kesadaran yang mulai menipis membuatnya mengumpulkan tekad untuk menolong—hanya menolong.

Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya melayang, tapi tak punya cukup tenaga untuk menmberontak. Dia sepertinya harus benar-benar ke prikiater setelah ini, sejak semalam kabut hitam menyelimuti bagai mimpi buruk tak bertepi. Siapapun pria itu, Hinata hanya berharap semoga Tuhan melindunginya kali ini—dan semoga saja pria itu tak sebrengsek Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Ino terlihat resah di bangkunya, dia juga tak fokus dengan materi pelajaran yang tengah diterangkan oleh Kisame-_sensei_, dosen yang terkenal menakutkan karena sangat galak dan tidak akan segan-segan memberi hukuman bila memergoki anak yang melalaikan mata pelajarannya, biologi—tentang pembahasan makhluk hidup, benda mati, dan sebagainya. Sebagai sahabat jelas saja Ino gelisah, masalahnya Hinata tadi terlihat jelas sekali seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat untuk hidup, Ino hanya takut Hinata kenapa-napa.

"Pssst… Ino…," Karin yang duduk di sebelahnya menyenggol sikut Ino, membuat perempuan pirang berdarah campuran itu menoleh.

"Apa?"

Karin membenarkan kaca mata miliknya sebelum menjawab, "Jangan melamun, kau tahu bagaimana galaknya Kisame-_sensei_," jelas Karin. Ino memutar bola mata, fokus dan harus fokus, Ino merasa kepalanya pening.

"Oke."

Gaara yang duduk di bangku belakang pojok juga sebenarnya tak benar-benar memperhatikan pelajaran. Dia melihat ke arah bangku kosong di samping Tenten yang biasanya diisi oleh perempuan anggun itu—siapa namanya? Ah Hinata, Gaara tidak mungkin melupakan kegiatannya semalam dengan wanita itu. Tidak akan lupa bagaimana pahatan sempurna tubuh yang begitu menggoda, suara serak serta jeritan mengundang hasrat, tangan-tangan kurus yang berusaha memberontak hanya seperti belaian manja. Wajah yang memerah malu, marah, ketakutan—Gaara menyeringai; menyadari celananya terasa mulai sempit.

Melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya, hanya membayangkan kemolekan tubuh wanita Hyuuga itu saja membuat napasnya memburu. Wanita itu benar-benar cantik, semuanya, apalagi tubuhnya menurut Gaara. Memang benar, suatu keberuntungan menjadi yang pertama. Gaara menarik napas, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kemana wanita itu? Mungkinkah masih menangisi kebejatannya yang memperawani Hinata dengan brutal? Gaara menjilat bagian bibirnya yang terasa kering.

Hinata, lugu dan menggoda—tidak ada salahnya jika dia mencoba wanita itu lagi jika bertemu dan mendapat kesempatan.

"Gaara?" Sai bertanya, tulisannya pada kertas putih tak lagi menarik minat, "kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran, dengan senyum mengejek terukir di bibir.

"Bukan urusanmu."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memerhatikan si putri tidur yang terbaring anggun di ranjang tidurnya, sebelumnya Sasuke hanya membiarkan para wanita yang bercinta dengannya yang berbaring di kasur, melucuti pakaian mereka dan menawarkan surga duniawi, tapi kini lain. Sasuke memerhatikan Hinata dalam, seolah berusaha mencari-cari jawaban yang sesuai logikannya dengan yang dialami perempuan itu. Mata bulan—yang menyorot ketakutan membuatnya penasaran. Gerak-gerik wanita itu sangat aneh.

Mengingatkan Sasuke akan seseorang yang tengah terkena depresi. Suigetsu sempat bertanya-tanya mengenai wanita itu; sahabatnya yang satu itu memang banyak tanya—Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan jawaban jawaban singkat, mengatakan bahwa dia juga kurang tahu, jelas saja Suigetsu tak puas dengan pernyataan Sasuke, namun biar bagaimana pun Suigetsu tetap tahu kondisi, melihat Sasuke yang panik akhirnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk membungkam pertanyaannya.

Hinata mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, dia ingat sebuah pohon besar, dengan ranting-ranting tua yang menakutkan seakan ingin mencabik-cabik, petir dan guntur saling bersahutan, hanya ada dirinya sendiri, kegelapan yang menyergap—lalu semu, Hinata mengingat dia berada di dunia itu sebelum sebuah cahaya membuatnya sadar. Mimpi buruk. Hinata menatap lemah pria yang duduk di bibir kasur, mendadak lidahnya kelu untuk berucap sepatah atau dua patah kata.

"Kau—sudah sadar?" Sasuke tak pernah seperhatian ini sebelumnya, pada seorang wanita, karena sejak kecil dia memang tak dibesarkan oleh perempuan yang seharusnya dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu, jadi Sasuke hanya tahu bagaimana memperlakukan wanita, membuat mereka melayang dan mabuk akan hasrat yang menggelora. Andai Suigetsu di sini, pasti pria bergigi tajam itu akan mempertanyakan banyak hal.

Hinata menatapnya takut, Sasuke bisa membacanya dari sepasang mat bulan itu, "Aku bukan orang jahat," setidaknya bukan untuk saat ini.

"A-A-A…," Hinata panik saat suaranya tak bisa keluar, air mata melesak di pelupuk mata. Ini ketakutan yang sama, tidak bisa dibiarkan terus menerus, setelah ini dia akan meminta Ino menemaninya ke psikiater, harus. "T-Tolong…," bahkan Hinata merasa tak mengerti dari sekian banyak kosa kata, justru hanya itu yang mampu terucap, diiringi dengan lelehan air mata, dan bangkit dari posisinya setelah itu. Menekukan lututnya tanpa peduli jika dirinya hanya mengenakan _dress_, yang membuat pakaian dalam serta paha putihnya tersingkap. Sasuke terkesiap, meneguk ludahnya.

"Nona?"

"T-T-Terima k-k-ka-kasih," bisik Hinata, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan. Kenapa dia selalu merasa takut seperti ini—? Hinata menggeleng lemah, tidak tahu. Dalam dunianya yang gelap karena sepasang kelopak mata miliknya yang tertutup, Hinata melihat Sabaku Gaara yang menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

makasih banyak udah membaca. tapi mohon maaf, untuk saat ini saya memutuskan bahwa cerita ini ga bisa dilanjutkan :)).


End file.
